


【斯莉/黑兄弟】约架变质

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Relationships: James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Regulus Black/Sirius Black
Kudos: 4
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	【斯莉/黑兄弟】约架变质

这个消息是雷古勒斯告诉斯内普的，听清楚之后，冷静的斯莱特林顿时不冷静了。

“你说真的？她要跟波特去霍格莫德？”

雷古勒斯点点头：“千真万确，小天狼星告诉我的，他洋洋得意地表示他们用了很多手段，让你那个蠢妞以为波特改邪归正了，于是她答应跟他去喝一杯。”

虽然雷古勒斯说得不太客气，但斯内普觉得他形容的一点问题都没有，莉莉的确太傻了，詹姆波特根本没改！

“我们要不要去搞个破坏？”雷古勒斯跃跃欲试，“我特别想看小天狼星吃瘪的嘴脸。”布莱克兄弟一直是兄友弟恭的典范。

“好。”斯内普咬牙切齿地说。

于是，霍格莫德周末，雷古勒斯叫上了多萝茜塞尔温——同在魁地奇队，性格大大咧咧的多萝茜是雷古勒斯的好哥们儿(或者可以叫好姐们儿)，跟斯内普三人浩浩荡荡杀向三把扫帚。

“叮当”一推开门，斯内普就看到了莉莉，她也是刚到，正在脱外套落座，她身边正是詹姆波特。今天掠夺者只来了詹姆和小天狼星，卢平例行病假，彼得因为成绩太差被教授抓去补习了。

眼前一黑，斯内普气势汹汹地走了过去，正准备挑衅，此时雷古勒斯使劲拽了他一把。

“看看周围。”雷古勒斯小声说。

斯内普这才发现，满屋的目光盯着他们，这些目光里包括海格，麦格，斯拉格霍恩，平斯夫人……三把扫帚今天生意兴隆，整个霍格沃茨的教师团队都坐在里面，一脸“关爱”地盯着在斯内普们。

靠，团建吗？

斯内普尴尬地举着手，莉莉惊讶地看着他，全屋子里的人都看着斯内普。

深吸了一口气，斯内普猛地拍了一下桌子，吓了莉莉一跳。

“拼桌吗？”斯内普大叫。

莉莉几乎狂笑出声，詹姆表情尴尬，小天狼星快要跳起来，但被雷古勒斯瞪了回去。

六个人面对面坐着，斯内普坐在莉莉对面，多萝茜坐在詹姆对面，雷古勒斯坐在小天狼星对面。

不过今天罗斯默塔女士的确忙不过来，帮忙的男巫一看就经验不足。

莉莉点了果汁，看着一屋子教授，男生们也不好意思点别的，几个人只好跟着莉莉喝果汁。

无话可说，几个人狂喝果汁，好在可以续杯。这个果汁甜甜的，味道很不错，不知道是不是屋子里太热，莉莉的脸很快就红了。

今天的主要目标当然是詹姆，多萝茜憋不住了，她对雷古勒斯使了个眼色，表示“我来干掉詹姆”。斯莱特林魁地奇队跟格兰芬多魁地奇对本来就是宿敌，多萝茜毫不客气，“友好”地握住了詹姆的手腕。

虽然在球场上针锋相对，但詹姆对漂亮姑娘一向没辙，他瞪大眼睛，盯着多萝茜，不知道该不该甩开她的手。

“我怀孕了，你得负责。”多萝茜也不知道自己怎么冒出了这句话。

小天狼星嘴里的果汁喷了雷古勒斯一脸。

“什……么……”詹姆比较黑，脸红也看不出来。

“我大声喊教授们都会听到！”多萝茜拉了一把詹姆，“我们找个没人的地方好好谈！”

“我不去，跟我无关。”詹姆偷看了莉莉一眼，使劲摇头。

“他要赖账。”多萝茜言简意赅地对雷古勒斯说，雷古勒斯和斯内普立刻站了起来，可惜两个人都是又瘦又高，毫无威慑力。

不过巫师打架不靠肱二头肌，何况满屋子都是教授。

“哦，没想到他们关系还不错。”麦格教授看着多萝茜把詹姆拽上二楼，雷古勒斯半拉半抱住小天狼星，莉莉一脸八卦地跟着，斯内普有些头晕地跟着莉莉。

“布莱克兄弟本来应该都是我的。”斯拉格霍恩愉快地说，“雷古勒斯这孩子真的不错。”

麦格一想到小天狼星给格兰芬多扣掉的那些分，也很想把他送给斯拉格霍恩。

雷古勒斯财大气粗，二楼最大的客房是个套间，六个人前前后后走了进去，多萝茜终于敢大声说话了：“我要跟我‘老公’单独聊聊。”在雷古勒斯的狂笑里，拖着詹姆进了厕所。

小天狼星要咬人，被雷古勒斯连推带打地拖进了卧室。莉莉跟斯内普迟疑地坐在客厅沙发上。

“我感觉有点晕。”斯内普说。

“我也是，好热。”莉莉用手扇了扇领口。

这就是斯内普最后的记忆了。

第二天早晨当他再醒来，睡在沙发上，衣服满地都是，莉莉窝在他怀里，从他的角度可以看到她光滑的肩膀。

詹姆只穿了一条裤衩，捂着脑袋崩溃地看着他俩，多萝茜穿着格兰芬多的袍子，倚在墙上打哈欠。

套间里传出一声巨响，据路人回忆，三把扫帚酒吧二楼飞下一只超级大狗，差点踩死早起的路人。雷古勒斯过了好一会儿才出来，衣领歪斜，脸色不太好，一句话也没说，直接开门走了。

“你要看我们穿衣服吗？”斯内普瞪着詹姆。

詹姆继续拽头发。

“这算什么事啊，我们昨天喝的‘果汁’绝对有问题。”多萝茜随便帮詹姆裹了裹，“我们昨晚在浴缸里……我是不是用了长柄浴刷，你还好吧？波特？”

“求你别说了！”詹姆似乎哭了。

斯内普跟莉莉是最后离开三把扫帚的，莉莉醒来后一阵慌乱，她其实还记得一些事情，但不知道是西弗勒斯的醉话，还是真心话。

“你还记得昨晚……”她结结巴巴地问。

“对不起，莉莉，你让我做什么都可以，我没有强迫你，对吧？”西弗勒斯心虚坏了，虽然他们俩已经算昨晚最正常的一对了。

“没有，”莉莉咬了咬嘴唇，“我愿意的。”虽然有酒精的作用，但她并没有后悔，她希望这是一个好的开始。


End file.
